Bittersweet
by Megan51310
Summary: This is just another bunch of Zutara song-fic's. Might include some Taang, Sukka and other ships from time to time. I am going to be accepting song requests.
1. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or the song. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**A/N: The song is Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

_Your arms around me come undone._

_Makes my heartbeat like a drum._

_See the panic in my eyes._

_Kiss my only when I cry._

"No! No no no no! Stay with me your not going anywhere!" Katara yelled as she felt Zuko's arms start to fall limp. With her heart racing, she quickly gloves her hands in water and places them over the huge gash on his abdomen. She wasn't about to let him die on her account. Not after he had just saved her from Azula's wrath that would've killed her.

"Come on! Get up, please. I need you to be okay. I… I love you…" Katara's fearful, panicked, and pain stricken eyes began to fill with tears when Zuko wouldn't respond.

Just as she was about to give up she heard say, "I love you, too."

"Oh Zuko your okay! I was worried that you died! Why did you do- hmph…" Katara was cut off as Zuko pressed his cold pale lips to her plump warm ones. Surprised, Katara hesitated but kissed him back when she realized what was happening.

"Thank you Katara" Zuko said upon releasing her lips.

"I think its me who should be thanking you."

* * *

**So this is my first ever FanFic. I wanted to get the feel of writing since I don't do it much….. Yea I only put in the first verse of the song… I can continue this little story using the whole song if you guys like… So R&R please… I would like to know how my 1st was. Thx. :) Oh yea... I am currently accepting song requests... to make things a little more challenging.  
**


	2. We're Dancing

**I own nothing. The song is We're Dancing by Bridgit Mendler.**

* * *

_When you take my hand…_

_Your face is all I see…_

_And all the walls, they go black…_

_Like a movie scene…_

_My feet start to move, what you do to the stinolium…_

_It's like the perfect dance floor…_

His hand is reached out to her. When she takes it, everyone around her disappears. All she notices is his face, scarred and beautiful. The room darkens, and the walls go black. It looks like when they were sitting in the theater on Ember Island. She noticed that the flooring of the room had been changed as he leads her to the floor. It's been changed to a dance floor.

_Put your hands on my waist…_

_I hear the violins &…_

_One step is all it takes…_

_And my head spins…_

_I don't see the walls at all…_

_Since the minute we stepped away from this place…_

He pulls her close and puts his hands on her waist. The music starts to play, the sungi horn is the most prominent noise heard. He leads her in the first step. His golden eyes look deep into her cerulean ones, making her head and imagination go spinning.

She realizes that she hasn't noticed anything at all, not the walls or the growing crowd standing to watch them, since the moment she stepped away from reality.

_We're dancing & then the world disappears…_

_We're dancing, to music no one else hears…_

_It's magic, it's like we're stopping time…_

_When your heart beats mine…_

_When we're dancing, dancing, dancing…_

_When we're dancing, dancing, dancing…_

_When we're dancing…_

As they step through each move, everything to her goes away. All of the problems, all of the meetings, all of the past war, all of the opposition. As if the entire world disappeared.

It was magical, the feelings she was having. It seemed like time stopped as they moved through each step. Fire and ice moving to the beat of the music.

"This is like bliss, when we're doing this." Katara whispers for only Zuko to hear.

"When we're doing what?"

"When we're dancing."

* * *

**Ok, so how'd you guys like it? Yes, No, Maybe so? Let me know what you guys think in you reviews. :)Give me some songs requests if you like.  
**


	3. I Almost Do

_***So it's been a really long time since I've updated anything, so I'd thought I do a song-fic. Once again I own nothing. This is solely entertainment purposes only. I'm not claiming anything.***_

_**(Taylor Swift- I Almost Do)**_

**I bet this time of night you're still up.**

**I bet you're tired from a long hard week.**

**I bet you're sitting on your chair by the window, looking out at the city.**

**And I bet sometimes you wonder about me.**

…

It's 11:45 P.M. I know you're awake. I know you're tired from running an entire nation everyday of the week.

You're probably sitting in your study room, near your giant desk. You're probably looking out the window at Capital City. And I bet while you're looking out at your vast city and nation, you can't stop thinking and wondering about me.

…

**And I just wanna tell you,**

**It takes everything in me not to call you.**

**And I wish I could run to you.**

**And I hope you know that every time I don't,**

**I almost do, I almost do.**

…

You have no idea how much I want to tell you. Everyday I use all my might to not call you. All I want to do is hear your voice over the speaker. Maybe if I hear it, I'll be able to stop. Then again maybe not.

You have no idea how much I want to be with you. I wish everyday I could run into your open arms and enjoy your presence. To smell the scent of your smoke mixed in with my water and mist.

But I hope you know that every time I don't, I almost do. I almost call and run.

…

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you.**

**Cause each time you reach out there's no reply.**

**I bet it never ever occurred to you,**

**That I can't say hello to you,**

**And risk another goodbye.**

…

You probably think I hate you. I never answer your letters and I never attend your gatherings. I never reach out to you and I never ask about you.

But I bet you've never thought that I just can't risk seeing you again. I don't want to say hello because I won't be able to bare another goodbye. I don't want my heart to shatter again.

…

**And I just wanna tell you,**

**It takes everything in me not to call you.**

**And I wish I could run to you.**

**And I hope you know that every time I don't,**

**I almost do, I almost do.**

…

I almost called you today. I almost picked up a pen and wrote. But I can't find the words to say. I can't bare to hear your words or speak your name.

I almost hopped on a boat to the Fire Nation. I almost called Aang to fly me over. But I can't bare to see your face. I can't be back at that place.

But I hope you know that every time I don't call or run, I almost do. I almost do.

…

**Ooh oh**

**We made quite a mess babe.**

**It's probably better off this way.**

**And I confess baby, that in my dreams you're touching my face.**

**And asking me if I wanna try again with you.**

**And I almost do.**

…

Everything is so messed up between us. But it's for the best right? You have Mai and I can have Aang. But in my dreams you'll still be touching my face. Felling my soft mocha cheeks on your finger tips. And you'll look into my eyes asking if we could try again. And I almost do. I almost give in.

…

**And I just wanna tell you,**

**It takes everything in me not to call you.**

**And I wish I could run to you.**

**And I hope you know that every time I don't,**

**I almost do, I almost do.**

…

So know that everyday I do almost call and write and run to you. I almost do.

…

**I bet this time of night you're still up.**

**I bet you're tired from a long hard week.**

**I bet you're sitting on your chair by the window, looking out at the city.**

**And I hope sometimes you wonder about me.**

…

I bet you are up in the middle of the night reading and re-reading this. You're tired from everything that goes on every week. You've been sitting in your chair gazing at the city. But I truly hope you still think of me…

I still love you,

Katara


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

_***So my duckies I am on a Taylor Swift role here. I bought her Red album and am totally loving it. This is my favorite song in the album, so here ya go… :D Once again I am taking song requests… So R&R. :D***_

**(Taylor Swift- I Knew You Were Trouble)**

**Once upon a time,**

**A few mistakes ago.**

**I was in your sights,**

**You got me alone.**

**You found me, you found me, you found me.**

…

It was about 5 months ago when he first saw me. He came up to me in his sexy stature. He had long black hair the cupped his head. He had a tall lean muscled body from what I was able to tell from under his jacket and black shirt. And he had a big burn scar on the left side of his face, one that sad he was a bad boy and liked trouble.

I fell under the spell of his gorgeousness. He got me alone and we started talking. He seemed to have had me all figured out. He had found me.

…**..**

**I guess you didn't care,**

**And I guess I liked that.**

**And when I fell hard,**

**You took a step back,**

**Without me, without me, without me.**

…

He must've not cared about what I thought about him. Because when he left, I fell from the clear blue sky to the dark ground. He moved on without me.

…

**And he's long gone,**

**When he's next to me.**

**And I realize,**

**The blame is on me.**

…

He's already thinking about who he is going to get next. He doesn't look to interested when he's with me. I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner. All of this is my fault. I knew better.

…

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**So shame on me now.**

**I flew me to places I've never been.**

**Til you put me down.**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**So shame on me now.**

**I flew me to places I've never been.**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**

…

I knew from the moment I saw him that he was bad news. I don't know why I got mixed up with him. It's all my fault. I let my imagination take over. I was flying with the clouds til I fell to the cold hard ground.

…

**No apologies.**

**He'll never see you cry.**

**Pretends he doesn't know,**

**That he's the reason why,**

**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.**

…

"So what do you want? An apology? For what?"

"I'm not here for an apology. I'm here to find out what is your problem. Why did you leave me hanging like that?"

"Geez, what's with you? I haven't done anything to you!"

…

**Now I heard you moved on,**

**From whispers in the street.**

**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.**

**And now I see, now I see, now I see.**

…

"You got a new girlfriend?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"So apparently I didn't mean anything? What am I now? A prize to add to your collection? I understand now."

…

**He was long gone,**

**When he met me.**

**And I realize,**

**The joke is on me.**

…**.**

"You big jackass! You were already taking off when you met me. All you wanted was a new toy for a little while, til you got bored!"

"Gee, what gave me away?"

…

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**So shame on me now.**

**I flew me to places I've never been.**

**Til you put me down.**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**So shame on me now.**

**I flew me to places I've never been.**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**

…

He had bad boy written all over him. It radiated of him like a neon light. I knew he would be bad for me, but I didn't listen to myself. Its my fault now. I flew myself to paradise til he pulled me out when he left. Now I'm here alone, lying on the cold hard solid ground.

…

**Then the saddest fear come creepin in.**

**That you never loved me.**

**Or her.**

**Or anyone.**

**Or anything, YEA!**

…

He's never going to give it up. He doesn't love me, or Mai, or anything else in his life. Shame on me for thinking I could change it all.

…

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**So shame on me now.**

**I flew me to places Iv never been.**

**Til you put me down.**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**So shame on me now.**

**I flew me to places Iv never been.**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**

…

I knew you were nothing but trouble. You're all about heartbreak and mistakes. You only want some fun, then you're done. Shame on me for going with you. It's all my fault for letting myself hurt because of you. Soon I'll have to get up from the cold hard ground.

…

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble.**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in.**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble.**


	5. The DJ Is Mine

_***So hey hey people! This is a request from **_katara-zuko1714. _**I had fun writing this one. Once again I don't own anything.***_

_**Wonder Girls- The DJ Is Mine**_

**He is mine.**

**I'm the only thing on his mind.**

**He thinks about me all the time.**

**He got my love on rewind.**

…

"Hey Sokka, is your sister going to be coming to the club tonight?"

"I don't know. Why? You're always asking about her. What's with you?"

…

**Nobody treats him like I do.**

**There's no party if I'm not (in the booth)**

**My song keeps his heart in tune.**

**Like ba-da-da-da-da-da-da dum dum.**

…

He plays the music louder as I step in the room with my group. My presence gets the party going. High heels and mini skirts everywhere, but I am the only one his heart is after. I got is heart beating like an 808 drum.

…

**He loves me and I love him too.**

**He plays me all the night through.**

**He keeps me spinning and grinning.**

**I'm winning him over from you.**

**Sing it la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

…

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He keeps playing all of my favorite songs. He loves the ways I spin and move. I rock the dance floor the way he likes it. Mai might be flirting but I got him wrapped around my pretty little finger.

I sing along "La-la-la-la-la-lala."

…

**Everyday (La-la-la-la-la-la-lala)**

**He sings with me. (La-la-la-la-la-la-lala)**

**He know me,**

**He holds me from introface**_**.**_

…

He'll be with me everyday. He sings along to my song as he plays the beat. He knows how to hold and touch me.

…_**.**_

**Cause the DJ is mine.**

**And girl you're wasting your time.**

**He only rocks to my music.**

**He loves the way I do it all night.**

**The DJ is mine. ( My baby, my baby baby)**

**He only rocks to my music.**

**He loves the way I do it all night.**

**The DJ is mine.**

…

Mai better not even try making a move on him. He only loves me. She'll be wasting her time and loving on him. He doesn't care about no one besides his baby. He's the DJ and he is all mine.

…_**.**_

**Girl please don't you even try.**

**My baby keeps me by his side.**

**Even though you keep giving him the eye.**

**He don't even notice.**

…

"You better fuck off Mai! Zuko is with me!"

"Whatever, I'll get him from you. You can't keep him forever."

"Mai! What are you doing? Leave Katara alone!"

Mai lightens up and tries to look pretty for Zuko but he doesn't even notice her batting eyes and flirtatious looks.

"Come on Katara, let's get out of here."

…

**Everyday (La-la-la-la-la-la-lala)**

**He sings with me. (La-la-la-la-la-la-lala)**

**He know me,**

**He holds me from introface.**

…

He'll be with me everyday. He sings along to my song as he plays the beat. He knows how to hold and touch me.

…

**Cause the DJ is mine.**

**And girl you're wasting your time.**

**He only rocks to my music.**

**He loves the way I do it all night.**

**Cause the DJ is mine.**

**And girl you're wasting your time.**

**He only rocks to my music.**

**He loves the way I do it all night.**

**The DJ…**

…

Mai better not even try making a move on him. He only loves me. She'll be wasting her time and love on him. He doesn't care about no one besides his baby. He's the DJ and he is all mine.

…

_**I'm what he's listening to.**_

_**I'm blasting through his headphones.**_

_**It's me he fallin in love with.**_

_**Yea I got his head gone.**_

_**He cant even answer the phone.**_

_**My music keeps turning him on.**_

_**On and on. Uh, on and on and on and on.**_

…

"Damn Zuko, you got a lot of the same songs that Katara has."

"Yea what of it?"

"She got you good. You love her."

"So what? She has hot music. Yea I do love her."

"You haven't answered Mai's calls. Heck you haven't answered anyone's calls."

"I don't want to answer the damn phone when I'm with your sister."

…

**He say, she say, I say I own the DJ.**

**Stay at the top of his charts.**

**I am the airplay.**

**Flyer then airplanes.**

**I know you hear me.**

**In case you didn't,**

**Let-let me reiterate.**

**Let me re, let me re, let me reiterate.**

…

"Mai don't mess with Zuko. Everyone knows he belongs to Katara."

"Shut up Ty Lee. I'm gonna get him."

"Why don't you listen to your friend? I'm the one that he wants. I'll always be his nimber one. He thinks about all day long. And I way better then you. So if you still don't get it let me spell it out… Leave him the fuck alone! This DJ is mine!"

…

**He is mine.**

**I'm the only thing on his mind.**

**He thinks about me all the time.**

**He got my love on rewind.**

…**.**

"Oh yea Katara. You were totally right. Zuko is all over you."

"Yea Sugarqueen, you got him good. He can't get his eyes off you."

…

**Cause the DJ is mine.**

**And girl you're wasting your time.**

**He only rocks to my music.**

**He loves the way I do it all night.**

**Cause the DJ is mine.**

**And girl you're wasting your time.**

**He only rocks to my music.**

**He loves the way I do it all night.**

**The DJ is mine.**

…

"So you're the DJ huh?"

"Yea. But I'm all yours."


End file.
